Computer applications rely on data to be accurate when performing various operations. When the data is not accurate, the computer applications relying on that data will produce inaccurate results. In some cases, more than one computing device may rely on the data maintained by a common data source.
Ensuring that the data is consistent and accurate across more than one computing device can be challenging. For example, ensuring that multiple computing devices each have a consistent view of data used by a common application can be difficult. To exacerbate this problem, data may be mutating while a computing device is attempting to obtain a copy of the data.